


Boosting a Ship

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: LOLO - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, RenLo, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Remember that scene from 'Girls' where Adam Sackler and Desi audition for a play? Well imagine that was Lolo...





	Boosting a Ship

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the fault of @leofgyth, I had *never even heard* of this ship, but it's very hot…
> 
> Vale Stan Lee

Ben side-eyes the man sitting next to him. He’s dark. Beautiful. His hands look nice. Soft with long fingers. Ben would like to reach out and take one, just to see what it feels like to hold.

 _Don’t do that,_ he tells himself.  _He’s auditioning for the same part as you are, he’s the competition…_

“So,” Ben says instead, unable to help from crossing his legs towards the beautiful man seated next to him, knowing the answer before he’s asked the question. “What are you auditioning for?”

“The same part as you,” the beautiful man says. “I mean, look at us.”

Ben smiles wryly. They’re both dark, fair, fine.

“How many auditions you been to today?”

“I lost count at six.”

Ben laughs.

“You wanna get a drink?”

“Are you suggesting,” the beautiful man asks, “We abscond from all this and you buy me one?”

“Yes,” Ben says. “Yes I am.”

He stands and the beautiful man stands too. They leave their scripts on the moulded plastic chairs and they exit the audition.

“I’m Loki,” he says as they walk.

“Kylo,” Ben responds, wondering what his rival’s real name is but fine with it.

“There’s a bar inside the Multi-shipper, you heard of it?”

“The hotel?” Ben asks.

“The very same,” Loki answers, as they walk through the entrance.

“You know, I hear they have pretty stocked mini bars,” Ben leads.

“Funnily enough,” Loki answers, “I hear the same thing.”

Loki leaves his card with the smart-looking woman behind the desk at Reception and she hands him the key to Room 39. They take the elevator to Level 3 and walk the hall to the ninth room on the right. Loki swipes the card through the access pad and the door unlocks with a hollow thunk.

The room consists of bad art, a wall-mounted tv and a double bed. There is the famed mini bar and a modest en suite, and Ben heads straight for that, stripping off his audition clothes because he’s had them on since his first call at 7am and he’s over it.

The warm water is soothing and he closes his eyes.

“Here’s the thing,” Loki begins, and Ben’s only somewhat shocked to see him appear now in his peripheral vision; Loki is watching him wash from the en suite’s doorway, and Ben’s listening to the enchanting sounds of his voice. “I find you rather attractive, Kylo.”

Ben turns his head slowly in the direction of the spellbinding sounds, nevermind the words. The words are nice but it’s the sounds that are smooth and soft and confident. There’s an air of arrogance about the tones that underpin them, that Ben also finds oddly appealing, but Loki’s not a man who’s in any way physically threatening. Rather, he beguiles. It’s in his eyes, Ben notices now; his eyes and the way he looks at Ben are knowing. Loki knows that Ben wants this and he’s right.

“Hitting,” Loki says to Ben through the stream of water he stands beneath, hiding but not hiding from Loki’s penetrative gaze as Ben watches the corners of his mouth rise in a smile that is just as knowing as his eyes, and not in any way unkind, “Does not solve everything, Kylo, but hitting  _on_  can sometimes be just what’s required.”

Ben blinks.

“What would you say,” Loki proposes. “Were I to hit on you now?”

Ben wouldn’t say no if he could only find his tongue in order to say it. In order to say yes. That he would say  _yes._

“Kylo?”

“I wouldn’t say no,” Ben murmurs.

“Then kneel before me,” Loki whispers.

Ben drops to his knees, naked and dripping as Loki unfastens his pants, the warm water of the shower still streaming down upon Ben’s bare back as he places his palms around the base of Loki’s shaft and looks up into his eyes.

“The unspoken truth of humanity,” Loki breathes as he stares down at Ben, “Is that it craves subjugation. Is that true of you, Kylo?”

“Yes,” Ben whispers, his mouth millimeters from Loki’s bell and he can’t help then but shift one of his hands to the hard shaft that bears it, closing his palm around it, his lips parting and he salivates when he tastes on the air with the tip of his tongue the pre-cum beading at the closest edge to him of Loki. “I was made to be ruled by you.”

“Those are but words,” Loki says, their eyes still locked. “And I’m almost afraid to add that yours are but lips I can’t refuse.”

Ben closes them around Loki’s cock and sucks, his tongue pressing flat against the glans and rubbing. Ben sinks him deep, to the back of his throat, then raises his lips, lifting himself back along the length and repeating the action. Loki moans softly above him, tipping his head back but maintaining eye contact with Ben, who works his mouth ‘til he feels the finish. Warmth gushes across his tongue and Ben swallows it all.

Loki’s hands coax him up off his knees. They embrace before their mouths connect and then Loki’s gone, sunk to his own knees and Ben supports himself against the frame of the en suite’s door, the muscles in his own legs growing weak as Loki’s mouth closes adoringly around his length. Ben closes his eyes and smiles.

“Just call it boosting a ship,” he murmurs, feeling himself verging towards a climax that’s long overdue.


End file.
